


Unfinished Poems

by Steelhaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelhaven/pseuds/Steelhaven
Summary: Just some unfinish poems that are either old or recent.





	1. The Storm

**The Storm**

Clouds rumbling in the sky,

Roaring their mighty war cry.

Winds whirl with brisk tempos of the sound of the battle,

Carrying the sounds of a victory waiting to happen.

The sky darkens,

Lightning strikes the grounds - leaving a burned scar for the Earth.

Over the hills the cries of armies came,

With a passion to finish the fight.

As the clouds bask the day with darkness.

It would only be a warning of what would come.

Lightning strikes the scarred ground once again,

Warning both sides of the looming darkness enveloping within the troops.

Ignoring the warning signs, both sides fought.

Swords clashing with each other,

War cries echoing in the darkness,

Blood staining the once pristine nature of Earth.

With open eyes, did I see the battle commence.

As the winds raged against my skin, did I see the truth behind this battle.

As the storm rages with each second, could I see that it wasn’t angry at the people fighting for the lands,

It was angry at the destruction of nature.

From the distance did I see the battle becoming less of honor and more of rage for one another.

With a strange sense of calm did I watch as the troops battle less, along with the storm.

Sun rays peaked themselves out of the dissipating gray clouds and the battle ended with an unknown victor.

Just like the clouds of the storm, the troops vanished with no trace of where they went as if the winds carried them home.

Though curiosity wanted me to figure out what happened,

I left as quickly as the storm began.

The storm was a battle that would just be remembered as a storm. 


	2. Tick Tock

Tick Tock

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Tick tock -

Stop!

Thoughts,

Countless plans doomed to fail.

Precision till the last breath overshadowed by the rage of a million losses.

Failures repeating over and over - tearing me in it’s distorted harmony.

Minutes pass with its taunting melody - could you spare me your cold needle grace?

Enclosed in inescapable walls - destined to drown in my own failures.

Doomed to fall, by my own obsessions, did they exploit for their gain.

Did they become the opposition?

Will they let me speak?

Can they hear me voice in the wide widow’s peak?

Til the constant ticking of the hand to my own freedom come to pass,

I’ll remember the mass,

Would they be forgiven?

If I explain,

Or will they see me for a lie that warped - the monster who slayed the people,

Destined to be slayed by a hero - the liar of the story.

The true villain of this warped melody.

Trapping my soul in the never ending limbo.

Tick, tock

Tick, tock,

The clock stops.


	3. The Crystal Heart

The Crystal Heart

The crystal heart; once a pure spark.

Now,

Darkness surrounds that heart, corrupting everything that the heart used to be.

A husk of its former self,

Shattered,

Broken.

Cracks that remind the heart what it used to be.

Scars that will ever taunt the heat.

What about the people?

How did they react?

They all lost the fight.

Fighting off the corruption that may never heal…

Losing their lives to something so alien,

that they still never gave up on…

So the heart can live another day.

A while, the heart waits, alone .


	4. Astral Night

**Astral Night**

Showing off their passion, the stars dance around the moon.

Dancing together in sync.

Reminding me, of myself.

They remind me of that passion.

The passion to dance, a passion that hasn’t been reignited in years.

To see the luminous shine of the stars, the feeling of performing.

A feeling that has been long forgotten.

A childhood that has been buried deep within the cosmos.

Only to be found through the exploration of oneself, rediscovery.

So I along with the stars, showing a part of myself.

A part that hasn’t been shown in a very long time, a part that needs to be seen more often.

The side of myself that I enjoy.

Dancing gracefully, shining myself through.

With no care of the world.

I just dance,

on this astral night.


	5. A Single Pale Rose

**A Single Pale Rose**

A single pale rose,

Who lost it's color too soon.

My dear rose,

Why did you leave me? We could have been together,

If this sickness didn't take you first.

A single pale rose,

I think of you everyday -

For what could've been.

You and me,

In paradise.

A single pale rose,

My dear,

My yang to your yin.

I'll miss our times on this Earth,Where all we had was the beach shore outside our home.

A single pale rose,

An umbrage of a sickness took you away from me,

Leaving me too early in our lives.

Why did you go too soon?

I miss you my dear rose.


	6. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

Fear trickles in the end of the blank room that is your mind.

Each step strengthening your senses,

Alerting your body for whatever bad thing that has happened.

Ringing in the fear to another level,

Over to the main control room.

Forever being the sword to the stone,

To be able take control when you're at your weakest.

Heavy air doesn't help with the constant knocks of fear being driven to the soul,

Eating away all other emotion until all is fear.

Unknowing

Natural, fear.

Kneeling away from you,

Never letting you go.

Opening the doors of paranoia to seep into the broken cracks of a

Wounded soul.

Never to leave you again.


	7. The Inbetween

**The Inbetween**

Washing upon the shore of tall grass fields,

Is the soft serenity. Eyes open to a home away from home,

A place I’ve seen in dreams.

Translucent petals dance around me,

Guiding me to the big tree. Happiness whispers in my ear, singing me my long forgotten melody - of buried memories.

Flying with my soft butterflies, Showed me the big tree of my life -my soul.

A book on top of podium,

Whispers of encouragement said to me “Open it.”.

With a single touch, did the book open.

Waves of petals came taking me home,

Until the morning sun rose to wake me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading these unfinished poems!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading these!
> 
> As always constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
